kidsnextdoorroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kids Next Door Organization
The Kids Next Door, also called''' KND''' for short is an organization composed of mostly 5 to 12 year olds with military like training to combat the adult tyrannys, and the teenagers that take advantage of kids. The current modern age KND was formed under Monty UNO in the 7th Age; in which he also discovered the legendary Book of KND; which held all the stories of KND operatives' for their adventures. The primary goal of the modern KND is to protect kids from evil adults and evil teenagers. All operatives codenames are numbers, and is spelled Numbuh instead of number. Unlike the modern KND girls were not allowed in the 19th Century KND until numbuh 999 was the first girl to be inducted into the KND. Many more girls would be inducted as well - making the KND more diverse and larger than ever. 'Training ' Cadets (Usually kids from 5 to 7), referred to as cadets, trainee's, or junior operatives train at Artic Base under Numbuh 60 the curent Artic Base Commander. After they graduate on Moonbase graduates get to pick a number for a codename, and get to put their dna (booger) into Code Module and KND Super Computer, and are assigned to a sector, probably likely close to where they live. If twins join the KND they can either share the same codename or pick a different one. Sometimes a and b are what separate them from each other. 'Decommissioning ' When an operative turns 13 years old, they're to be decomissioned by the Head Decommissioner, Numbuh 86 and her Decommissioning Squads. Some manage to escape or avoid being captured and turn against the KND in the process. Sometimes the best operatives are falsely decommissioned and join the enemy as spies for the KND and work effectively as the Teens Next Door. Many do not know about this to keep it's secretacy. It's also known that removing an operatives DNA (booger) from the Code Module prevents he/she from being reinstated into the Kid's Next Door. This was deisgned as a failsafe to prevent decommissioned operatives from hacking into the KND systems. 'Bases ' KND are split into many different sectors across the globe; which are giagantic Treehouses that cover a specific area or sector. The main bases are the KND Moonbase which houses the Global Command, and the KND Artic Base which contains the Artic Prison and training grounds for Cadets. The names of sectors are generally letters, such as Sector A, Sector C, and Sector J. There is also an undersea lab that has mentioned a few times in several different episodes. Usually, the letter of a sector corresponds to their location in the world. For example Sector C=China and Sector I=India. 'High Authorities' In the Kids Next Door, operatives are given certain positions within their teams. Also some postions are given to operatives that have stood out or have done excellent work. Some of the positions/ranks are. *Supreme Leader (Moonbase - Leader of KND) *Head of Decommissioning *Supreme Commander of Armed Forces *Global Tactical Officer *Sector Leader *Second-in-command *2x4 Technology Officer *Weapons Console *Scientist *Hand-to-hand combat *Jail Breaker *Pilot *Diversionary Tactics *Tactical yo-yo specialist *Spy *Guard *Senior Operative *Operative To become Supreme Leader of the KND is to play a game of "Tag", due to the fact that everyone knows the being the leader of the KND is not fun and that's why they have game to decide the leader until noon. However, in some cases like Numbuh 362 who chose to take the postion after 274 betrayed the KND. 'Global Command' 'Global Command: '''is the central communications base located on the KND's Moon Base Headquarters. The KND Global Command concists of the highier ranking officers such as Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 60, Numbuh 70, and formerly consisted of Numbuh 274 and 100 who were decomissioned or deserted the KND all together. Items that seem to be under the care of the Global Command is the Code Module and the Super Incredibly big Computermabob. Global Command is the highest-ranking authority in the Kids Next Door hierarchy, with the exception of the Galatic KND which no one knows except for Sector V and Numbuh 70; who have knowledge of it's excistence. 'Technology ''' To accomplish their objectives and missions, the Kids Next Door have access to a variety of gadgets in thier Treehouses as well as the resources of the global weapons of mass destruction. They use everyday items to create their gadgets such as ductape, wood, soda cans, metals, and other various household items they can get their hands on. The 2x4 Technology Officers and Scientists generally create technology for the KND. The names of their technology is usually acronyms.